Unicorns and Tea Parties
by RowenaGrace
Summary: Something strange happens. Albus goes mad. A unicorn is involved, and Minerva was the only sane person for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Unicorns and Tea Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Summary: Albus has a surprise in store for Minerva.

Rating: 11 +

Minerva McGonagal was walking at a fast confident pace from her office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she is the Transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor, she was on her way to meet the headmaster and the secret love of her life, Albus Dumbledore. Her foot steps echoed on the marble flooring as she approached the perching gargoyle at the front of the stairs to Albus' office. 'Sherbet Lemons' said Minerva, the gargoyle immediately jumped to the side and Minerva stepped on to the moving winding staircase that led to Albus' office.

She reached the top of the stairs and knocked softly on his door. Albus' voice rang out like a song, 'come in my dear'. Minerva stepped, into his office, 'good evening, Albus.' Albus got up from his seat behind this large mahogany desk that had twisted root legs and walked over to Minerva. He took her hand in to his and raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, 'good evening to you, my dear, you look beautiful as always.' Minerva felt a blush rising to her cheeks. She seemed to always blush whenever he said things like that. 'Have a seat', Albus said motioning towards a plush arm chair, 'Would you like some hot chocolate or lemon drops?'

Moving towards the chair and settling down into it enjoying the warmth and comfort from it, Minerva answered, 'Hot chocolate would be great, thank you Albus, but as to the lemon drops, I don't see how you can eat those things Albus Dumbledore! I'm surprised your teeth haven't rotted out of your head!!!' Albus smiled at her, eyes twinkling, he said 'I do brush my teeth you know after I eat them!' Then he flicked his wand in a swift motion and two mugs full of creamy hot chocolate with whipped cream on top appeared. Minerva rolled her eyes at his response, 'you're such a little kid!' At this Albus gave her a weird smile, and something weird happened..

mwahahahahaha! Cliff hanger!! This is my first HP fic.. please be kind..


	2. Chapter II The Unicorn oO

Title: Unicorns and Tea Parties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Summary: Albus has somewhat of a surprise for Minerva.

Rating: 11+

Chapter II The Unicorn o.O

Minerva rolled her eyes at his response, 'you're such a little kid!' At this Albus gave her a weird smile, and something weird happened..

Minerva felt a pull at her being, a nauseating pull, soon, but not soon enough, she found herself in a strange garden. She looked around nervously for Albus but couldn't find him. She in turn began to look around this strange garden.. place.It was so peaceful and yet so strange. She was lost within it, absolutely mesmerized. It was so beautiful. The place was full of beautiful wild flowers with exuberant colors, twisting ivy covering the wooden archways, and old oak trees with their dark leaves. She had never seen skies as blue as this, and clouds as white and fluffy as cotton. She thought to herself, 'Ive never seen anything like any of this' She thought on more about her surroundings observing how fair the weather seemed and how the temperature was just right..

Laughter pulled Minerva from her surroundings. Just a little past the oak trees was a little sparkling brook and there standing by it was none other than Albus! He was petting and playing with a unicorn! 'Albus! What on earth are you doing?!' Minerva yelled to him, 'and more importantly, where are we?!' Albus and the unicorn suddenly stopped at the sound of her voice. Then Albus let out this very childish laugh which rang through out and was suddenly rolling on the ground laughing and soon the unicorn joined him! Minerva couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was acting like such a child! 'Albus! Albus! Stop that! You are acting like a fool! What is the matter with you?!' Albus jumped up off the ground and did a little dance and sang 'Diddlee diddlee dee the leprechaun is me!' and ran around Minerva then tackled the unicorn, who in turn dog piled him..

I know, its short, but very tired, will write more in the morning. Im not sure exactly where im going with this.. im kind of letting it unfold as i go along.. well.. night!


	3. Chapter III Minerva, Albus, the unicorn

Title: Unicorns and Tea Parties

SUMMARY CHANGE: Something happens. Albus has gone mad. Minerva seems like the only sane one until..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

Rating: 11+

Chapter III Minerva, Albus, the unicorn, and the idea!

Albus jumped up off the ground and did a little dance and sang 'Diddlee diddlee dee the leprechaun is me!' and ran around Minerva then tackled the unicorn, who in turn dog piled him..

Minerva couldn't believe her eyes, Albus was acting like a fool, like a child, like someone who was not sane. 'Albus you are insane! what are you doing?!' she exclaimed as Albus and the unicorn were wrestling. He stood up and so did the unicorn and he looked at her and said 'Join us.. Joooooiiiinnn ussss!' and Minerva felt her body losing control. It started moving towards them, eager to join in. 'This is mad! Help! Albus stop!' and soon she was on the groun rolling with Albus and the unicorn. She felt her strict uptight personality begin to leave her and she found herself laughing like a fool just like Albus! 'What is this?! Keep Control! Do not lose yourself. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. NO! Keep control! Dont give in! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!' Minerva lost control. She started acting like Albus and that silly unicorn!

They frolicked through the flowers, Albus and Minerva holding hands, acting like little faeries. 'Oh Albie and Uni! This is so much fun!' the childish like Minerva said. 'Oh yes Minnie!' Albus laughed. They soon settled themselves under one of the oak trees. All three of them. Albus laying on his back in the long grass looking up through the branched and leaves to the sky, Minerva sitting with her legs sprawled out in front of her playing with a flower, and the unicorn was sitting up against the tree with his back against it and back legs kicked out in front of him chewing on a long piece of grass.

They stayed this way for a while, enjoying the rest after the long frolic and tackling and wrestling each other. Suddenly Albus jumped up from his spot and turned towards Minerva. At this he scared all of them and the unicorn ran screamed like a girl, and Minerva whinnied like a horse.. weird.. haha. 'Ive got an idea Minnie! A very splendid idea in fact! Its the best idea ever. Like really. Its all cool beans!! For sure!' Minerva collecting herself, 'What is it Albie?! What is it?!!' Minerva is jumping up and down by now, and so is Albus and the unicorn. 'We should soooooo have a tea party!!' Minerva eyes almost bugged out of her head with excitement, 'We sooooo should! Albie you must be the smartest person ever!'

next chapter coming soon. idk about this fan fic.. its probably really bad. sorry. im not really good at stories.. im really good at writing essays and thats about it. sorry. but. anyways. the next chapter is coming soon. thanks! 3


End file.
